MORTALITY: PART ONE "Let Us Be Violent" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
LET US BE VIOLENT INTRODUCTION To feel pain and be vulnerable to physical harm. They were called the “Isis Dominion”: a government reign of the species “Identities” under the control of a single leader. They had the power to change shape, with metal sand for their bodies to form any construct, and the power of chaos as their blood. They had conquered worlds before, but now, this time… it would be different. An invading army from the sky: dozens of strange-looking mobians flooding the streets, the land, and claiming it all in the name of “Her”. They often walked with an air of superiority to them, thinking they were the best and unchallengeable by the majority. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Kyle From where he stood in a remote part of the Rasoul Dimension Tempus observed the invasion from the sky with a slight frown about him. One part of him wondered what the invaders had come for and what their purpose was, and another part of him wondered what the higher powers of the city were doing in an attempt to control the chaos that was likely beginning. Deciding he would go see for himself he set out towards the nearby city, and after a very brief walk with his cane he disappeared in a cloud of Rasoul mist, which continued at a quick speed before he reformed once in the city's streets, though he emerged with a different appearace, perhaps a disguise of sorts. For now he looked around, looking to see if he could get an understanding on what was happening. "This world is claimed by the Isis Dominon!" One yelled as they went. The invaders were going throughout, slaughtering any they could, and toppling buildings if they could. They weren't particularly fast, though they seemed strong enough to puncture walls without much- "GYAAAH!" A scream came, but not from an innocent or defender. One of the Identities was screaming in pain as he stretched out his arm to the sky: bone and flesh twisting and growing into a metallic blade. His eyes were bloodied but he relaxed to a growl before charging to continue the battle. Tempus narrowed his eyes at the newly transformed Identity and muttered something to himself before forming a large amount of Rasoul mist around his hand, thinking that perhaps if worse came to worse he would need it to defend himself from one of the attackers. He attempted to stay out of sight as he moved about the area, attempting to get any sort of read or idea on what the Identities possibly hoped to accomplish. Another part of him wondered where a few other people in particular were, but for now his main focus was what was happening now. Most of the invaders didn't seem to notice him specifically as they were busy attacking the general population, but some were running toward him in the near distance. Tempus didn't rush to meet his attacks or fire at them from where he stood, though he did put up a wall of the Rasoul mist in front of him that he could fire forward at any time he needed to. "Where's your leader?" He spoke as he kept an eye on the rushing Identities. "Not here," They replied, stopping in front of the barrier. They knew what this meant and they didn't want to jump into it. Tempus held the wall steady, peering through it to observe the Identities on the other side. "For what reason has she sent you to destroy this place? Honestly that seems like it should be my job," He commented with a sarcastic tone. "Wait..." One of them peered at Tempus. "... We know of you..." "If your leader is who I think your leader is then I would figure so," Tempus said. "You could say we know each other, which is why I'm curious as to why she's sent her people to attack the place I call home." "You'd have to ask her in person." "Care to tell me where she is then? Or rather, how I can get to her?" Tempus asked. "You may speak with her after our mission here is compl-" The Identities turned in the opposite direction as a large fissuring sound went off, lights appearing in the center of the area. “These creatures have no place here,” A voice called from a green light in the distance. Suddenly, two other lights formed, one yellow and one purple. Armored figures grew out from these lights, horned helmets and glowing glass-like designs covering them completely. Tempus turned his head towards the figures. "Which creatures?" The armored figured didn't respond as they were currently laying waste to the invading Identities. Tempus narrowed his eyes at the sight of the armored figures attacking the Identities, now unsure of what turn things had taken. "And who are you people if you're not working with the Identities?" "Perhaps you may ask after the battle is over," One answered. Tempus shook his head slightly. "Personally I'd rather have my answers now as so far I've seen at least two invasions or at least groups of people who don't belong here and I can't tell which side any of you people are on, and then already I've seen my people caught in a bloodshed chaos." Midway through the sentence, they had... well moved on. Having little time for long-winded conversation, the group continued laying waste to the invaders. Tempus narrowed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath before he decided to remain and observe what was going to happen amongst the fighting groups. The purple-armored woman held out her hand to the invading Identities, and immediately a spread of a purple light flew over them, erasing the matter it touched. Screams rang out as the army, and all matter in the way, was becoming nothing. Tempus quickly decided he would move back and away from the armored people, intending to keep himself out out of the spread of light in any way possible if it so happened to turn his way. The battling continued on until... As the purple warrior continued laying waste to the army, a figure pressed against the blast of power. A green tint came from the eyes of the resister as it marched directly toward the leading of the three: the massive cloaked green warrior. “What business do you have here?” Demanded the green-tinted black-suited Identity. “Only the Incarnation can demand the power your kind wields,” The green one replied, raising a hand for the yellow to pause on his attempted assault. “You would do well to end your attack then,” The green-tinted woman threatened. “We have shown superiority to your forces. You have lost the status to make threats.” The woman stepped back. “Fall back,” went the order, but she waited just a moment to stab into the underarm of the purple warrior with a tendril from the ground before vanishing. Tempus took another few steps back, but from there he remained where he was as he looked around slightly and tried to make sense of what was happening with the invasion, the armored people, and everything else that had happened in the span of a short amount of time. The Identities vanished into the area, turning to appearances of civilians as seven armored figures stood now in the center of the area. Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Purple, Silver, and Green. Tempus took yet another cautious few steps back. "Now who are you people exactly?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. "We are the Seven Chaos," The one in blue answered. "Seven Chaos- What did you come here for?" Tempus asked. "To eliminate this invasion." The Nighless' eyes remained narrowed. "How did you arrive here?" "Teleportation, travel through space." Tempus was silent for a few brief moments before taking in a deep breath. "I have no idea what's going on around here. First the invasion, and now your group appeared here from somewhere to deal with the invasion. How did you find out about an invasion or an attack here?" "We sensed the chaos energy build up in this area and made our way here." Tempus put two fingers to his temple and shook his head. "Well, things certainly progressed quite quickly. Are you hunting some kind of invasion or merely hunting chaos energy?" "Both." "For what reasons are you searching for such things?" "Are you leader of this area?" "Well..." The Nighless paused to think over his wording. "Technically no." "Then we will locate the leaders." One of Tempus' eyes narrowed slightly. "For what reason?" "Discussion," They turned to walk away from him. "Are you so sure they'll just be fine with you speaking to them? Considering the invasion I have no doubt they've heard about they might be on a higher alert," Tempus said as he crossed his arms. "We did not assume they will be 'fine'," One responded as they continued. "What are you planning to do then?" Tempus called after them. They didn't respond. Tempus watched the group as they continued as he weighed what he could potientally do in his mind, and once he had a decision he faded away into a Rasoul mist once more before he began following the group from a long distance behind, mostly curious to see what things were going to happen. They travelled onward until supposedly arriving at the capital. Rasoulin Castle Town, the place where the Rasoul Dimension gonvernment and main capital lie, was already ablaze with activitiy and rumors about an attack that had happened in a neighboring area. Word seemed to travel quite fast in this place as many civilians were already hiding themselves away in their homes and buildings and the local police force, referred to as Nighless Guards, were in a flurry of activity as they went through the streets ordering people to safety and trying to keep the peace. Among their ranks, however, were oter Nighless Guards, though these were dressed in more armor and had varying sashes around their bodies, each colored and bearing a different design of sorts. These sashes and various decorations on their armor marked these people as Nighless Royal Guards, or rather an elite force. They mostly flooded from the castle in the center of the city, where a heavily armored captain stood adressing his Royal Guards as quickly as he could in preparation for what might would happen next. "Where are the leaders of this area?" The one in blue asked to a guard. The Nighless guard, who had originally been moving from person to person directing them on where they needed to go, paused for a few moments when spoken to. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice coming out as slightly muffled behind the metal helmet she wore. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Identity Species Category:Free-Join Roleplays